The Lemon Juice Letters
by NijiBrush
Summary: The paper was yellowed and still seemed to smell of lemon juice. The old scent caused a stir of emotions inside me, as if it transported me back in time somehow. I was only fourteen then...and maybe I was just too used to mysteries to accept that a hidden message had little to say. But I wasn't a boy any longer, so why should I be bothered by a boy's disappointments? (Kaynie)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society, but I do admit to hanging out with it's members quite often! ;) **

**Author Note: Just in case anyone is new to the series and hasn't read all three books yet, I want to mention that this story will contain some possible spoilers since it is set about ten years after the events of the final book. **

**Our story begins with a 24 year old Reynie returning to Stonetown after two years spent studying abroad... **

Chapter 1 (Reynie's POV)

Late autumn was overwhelming Stonetown like a hug too tight. Smoothing my hands along the wooden window frame I couldn't help but smile at both the sight, and the thought. The sight was a busy street, but more than that it was...home. A place I hadn't seen in over two years. But it honestly felt so much longer than that.

The thought was a hug much too tight... An embrace that could leave you breathless. Often times in a very literal sense. Letting out a small sigh I smiled a little more tenderly to myself. But how I'd waited for just that hug...

A gentle breeze came drifting through the open window and ruffled a few locks of my brown hair. Closing my eyes I contented myself to wait just a little longer... Turning away I took a few steps toward the neat pile of yellowing envelopes stacked on my old desk. Pulling out the chair with a creak I sat down and selected the first letter on top of the stack.

Carefully I unfolded the nearly decade old piece of mail. The paper was yellowed and still seemed to smell of lemon juice. The old scent caused a stir of emotions inside me, as if it transported me back in time somehow. The page was half covered with a familiar hurried script that mostly spoke of daily events and the weather. Along with a written self-thought about wondering if birds were in fact smarter animals than most others after all. I smiled as memories of a certain brown falcon filled my mind. The memories were old, yet still seemed so fresh.

Pulling open a drawer I reached for a match and struck it until it flickered to life. Then with caution I lit the small candle sitting at the side of my desk. Even more carefully I held the old letter just over the flame until a light message began to appear. I smiled painfully as I felt my heart clinch in a bitter sweet way.

"It works Reynie! Glad I got to try out this old trick after all! - Kate"

The hidden words were as mysterious, appearing out of nothing, as they had been all those years ago. But secret messages were often expected to contain secrets. When Kate's next letter arrived I instantly recognized the same lemony scent, but the message was no more secret than the plainly written lines.

Leaning back in the chair I let my eyes focus on the flicker of the candle's flame. I was feeling my foolish disappointment all over again. I was only fourteen then...and maybe I was just too used to mysteries to accept that a hidden message had little to say. But I wasn't a boy any longer, so why should I be bothered by a boy's disappointments?

The question didn't have a clear answer. Neither did the feeling I felt fluttering in my chest when I thought of it all.

What had I been hoping the letters would say? The lemon juice letters came for a while until one day I opened the envelope to find the scent was completely gone. More than anything I remembered the emptiness that lingered in the air around that letter.

Turning my head to the side I let my gaze settle on the group photograph of all of my friends. It had been taken some years back, but in all the ways that mattered we all seemed to never change. Constance still wore a playful scowl, Sticky still seemed timid yet courageous behind his spectacles, and Kate...

I reached out to touch the cold glass that separated my fingertips from the photograph underneath. Kate was as bright and energizing as that lemon scent that still haunted me. She never seemed to think herself beautiful, so she never tried to be... But...

I withdrew my hand quickly as if she might just realize my feelings and reject me through this picture sitting on my desk. Taking in a deep breath of air I finally let myself finish the thought that my heart had been compelling me to think for so many years now.

She never tried to be beautiful...but undeniably...to me she was...

**Thanks for reading, and please do review if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 2 (Reynie's POV)

The truth was that the time I had spent away had been much too long or so it felt now. My hand was resting on the door knob, or perhaps I should say it was hesitating on it. Just inside was an unusually tidy round carpet and a mostly untouched bookshelf. On the desk there was a neat stack of replacement parts for a Swiss Army knife. And hanging proudly at her side like a metal of honor, was a somewhat dented cherry red bucket.

Even though it had been two years since I'd stood inside I knew it was all still there just as it had been. It had to be... I wanted it to be, but more than that I had faith that it would be. Smiling gently to myself I pushed open the door. You see more unchangeable than the room itself was the person who it belonged to. Somewhere inside of me I half expected her to be upset to see me again. But I knew at the same time that she wouldn't be... Not after two years or an eternity.

For a moment I let myself look at the quiver of her pony tail swaying across her shoulders as she hunched over an assortment of scrap parts; a screwdriver in hand. Inside I felt my heart swell. "Kate...?" I said softly in almost a whisper.

I watched as her fidgeting motion stopped in one instant. Slowly, which was always rare for Kate, she turned her head to look at me. For a second she just gazed at me with her mouth hanging slightly open. Smiling a little deeper I held my arms open as I gestured for the crushing hug I had been pleasantly anticipating for so many months now.

Then in one moment the silence broke and Kate's energy filled the room like flood waters. "Reynie!" She shouted as she threw her arms above her head and raced over to me. I could just make out the thump and clatter of the screwdriver hitting the ceiling, before she grabbed me from the side and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

The embrace was as always a bit too much to be comfortable, but to me it felt just wonderful. Then pulling away she placed a hand on both my shoulders and shook me slightly. Her blue eyes were beaming intensely into my own. "Reynie Muldoon! A month without answering my letters I mean really!?"

Trying to pretend she was angry she shook me a little harder. "What were you thinking?! I was just about to arrange a search party!" She clucked her tongue as her brow wrinkled into concern I knew was sincere. "I was planning on leading that party too mind you!"

I thought it was ironic since so many years ago I had felt rather worried and upset about my own letters receiving so little a response. At the time Kate had told me that the little privacy given to her mail, and her natural lack of ability for written expression was to blame.

For a slight moment the thought of the lemon juice letters came drifting back into my mind. Was how badly she thought she expressed her feelings when she was writing the reason the secret messages stopped? Questions were building in my head but giving me another shake Kate broke me free from my thoughts.

"Reynie?! Reynie answer me will you!"

Suddenly turning a little sheepish I cast my eyes to her clean floor. "I apologize...I thought what I needed to answer was best said in person..." I felt her grip on my shoulders loosen before her arms fell back at her side. "Okay sure, well...what is it?" Looking back up at her something in her composure seemed shaken, if only by a fraction. I swallowed sharply as I studied the few locks of blonde hair hanging just in her eyes. Turning my eyes away I took a few steps backward as my mind swam. I wasn't ready, not here, not yet. But how would Kate let me off without me telling her what was on my mind?

Just as I was about to stammer out some half hearted excuse I heard a familiar voice from the open doorway behind us. Turning I saw Mr Benedict stick his head around the corner. "Oh I'm sorry, I wanted to inform you both that dinner is ready." He hesitated for a moment as he looked from my face to Kate's, almost as if he were trying to perceive something that lingered in the air.

Something that can be perceived...

The decade old riddle replayed in my mind and I was almost certain it was doing the same inside Mr. Benedict's. I felt a blush creeping to my face as he finally just smiled at the both of us before turning from the doorway and pacing down the hallway cheerfully.

Surprisingly she seemed a little relieved to stall the discussion so patting me on the shoulder she walked past me. "Well better not keep them waiting." She then tossed a laugh behind her. "And if we don't hurry Constance will eat everything anyway."

The teenager's name hit my mind like a blow. When I couldn't even manage to hide my feelings in front of Mr. Benedict how was I going to manage to mask my thoughts in front of Constance?

I didn't think it was possible... And truthfully the more I thought about it, the more certain I was that I wasn't truly hungry any longer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 3 (Kate's POV)

Dinner was great, it always was. And a piece or two of Moocho's pie only made it better. Drumming my fingers restlessly against the table I watched as Reynie hesitantly poked and picked at a bit of apple filling that easily could have been eaten in one bite. His face was creased as if he was focusing on some riddle only he'd heard. The truth was I knew that look all too well. It wasn't the face you wore to a celebration dinner. I couldn't really guess what he wanted to tell me, but my gut kept telling me it wasn't good news. He'd just completed his apprenticeship with that fancy detective agency.

I felt my brow wrinkle slightly. I was happy for him, with his mind the job was perfect for him, but it had taken him away for two whole years. And now I was willing to bet he had only come back to say he was leaving again... Before I knew it a slight frown was pasted across my face and my other hand had started drumming in time with the first. It wasn't like me to let my thoughts blur the world around me, but something wasn't sitting right inside me, and it wasn't the apple pie...

"Do you mind?" Constance suddenly asked next to me in a calm yet irritated tone. Throwing a smile on my face I turned to her with a playful slap on the back. "Sorry Connie Girl, I guess I spaced out there!"

From across the table I heard Milligan chuckle to himself before he started to whistle a few bars of the tune I hadn't realized I'd been drumming. "You did have quite the the rhythm going there Katie." I smiled awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck. Glancing over at Reynie he only gave a weak smile as the rest of the table broke out into a hearty laugh. Constance followed my line of sight over to Reynie and then looked back at me with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

Then sure enough I felt that familiar pin pick inside my brain as old Connie Girl's curiosity got the better of her. Over the years she had learned how to better control when and whose mind she sorted through, but her manners haven't gained much ground. Though as she often reminded me, no one had ever thought to write the rules on the polite use of telepathy.

Playfully I elbowed her in the side. She hesitantly took the hint, but she still had a satisfied smirk on her face. Honestly sometimes I wondered if she could pull things out of your heard that even you didn't realize were up there. The telepathic little teen didn't lose anytime though, as she stared over at Reynie; her smirk widening. My first thought was to elbow her again for his sake, but shamefully I hesitated as I saw his face go a few shades whiter as he seemed to realize what was happening. I frowned in half shock, half curiosity.

What was he trying so hard to hide? I have to admit for a second I found myself wishing I was a third party to Constance's "mental probe." But guilt and decency finally catching up with me I elbowed her in the side again. "Hey Connie..." But she didn't pay much attention to me. She seemed like she was knee deep in a good book and couldn't think of stopping before she read the end.

The only thing that did get her attention was when Mr. Benedict cleared his throat before speaking in his kind yet firm manner. "Mind your manners, my dear." "Sorry about that..." She said as her voice trailed off thoughtfully. If you didn't know Constance you'd probably think she was a rude, almost mean person. But as wrong as it seems to pry into someone's mind without their permission, to Constance it was a familiar way of life. But best of all I knew without a doubt that she liked doing it because it put her in the best position to help out her best friends.

I imagined that for someone who read minds, life was a bit more black and white. Or you could say not so filled with the word games, and silent treatment the rest of us played. Because of this I don't think Constance truly understood why the revealing of a secret really was such a big deal to the rest of us.

Looking at Reynie again I frowned in concern. "You okay?" I mouthed softly. He swallowed hard before he nodded nervously doing his best to smile. I smiled back at him, but I had my doubts. What had Constance pulled out of his head anyway? Reynie's face had been white as snow, but was now as cherry red as my bucket. I sighed to myself. Must have been something embarrassing.

I elbowed Constance again as I gave her a scolding look. But she didn't even seem to notice it, her face was too caught up in figuring out whatever puzzle was unfolding inside her mind. Then suddenly her expression fell into a look of surprised realization. I guessed she had just sorted it all out.

Now was usually when she'd really start smirking, maybe even chuckling to herself, but... Instead she just smiled softly, with a pleasantly surprised expression. She took one more glance at me and then at Reynie before, with a look of satisfaction, she went right back to eating her pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 4 (Reynie's POV)

Thoroughly exhausted I shut my bedroom door behind me and slumped into a chair. My humiliation was nearly complete now... All that was left was Constance to inform Kate of...

Of...

I couldn't endure finishing the thought. My feelings were still so new and confusing to myself, how could I ever explain them to her. If only for the moment it had been pleasant just to have those feeling tucked secretly away. Where I could still feel them without worrying if Kate could possibly return them. Letting a sigh slip from my lips I slowly looked up and peered at my reflection in the mirror across the room.

Brown hair...brown eyes... Truly nothing remarkable...just an average forgettable face...

Lowering my head again I clinched my fists tightly together as the last ten years of my life came rushing in on all sides... Kate had always been remarkable, she was unforgettable, and she was exciting. If I was suppose to be gifted then why...why did I just seem boring to myself...? For a few moments I did my best to stop thinking as the painful question thrashed inside of me.

The irony was that in that moment I most pictured Kate being the one to immediately disagree with me. I wanted her to toss an arm around my shoulders and firmly tell me that I, Reynie Muldoon, was wrong...very wrong... Gently I felt my heart fill with even a tiny bit of hope as I looked up into my mirrored eyes again.

Could she...? Cloud she just possibly...?

My thoughts dashed away though as I suddenly heard the familiar groan of the aged door opening. "Reynie...are you quite alright...?"

Looking up I saw concern laced around a gentle face. "Amma..." I whispered slowly. The softness of the way she looked at me when I seemed troubled...it always made me feel like a boy again. Stepping in she closed the door behind her and peered at me all the more determined to make me answer. I wanted very badly to be comforted by someone, so I half relented what was on my mind.

Hesitantly I rose from the chair before I slowly gazed down into the face of the only mother I had ever known. No amount of years seemed to make my towering over her now seem right, but then...I had special reasons for clinging to my childhood.

"Amma..." I began as I chose my words carefully. But no matter how hard I considered what to say it all seemed so foolish a thing to ask. Still I knew I needed to say something and...it was one of the things weighing on my mind. "Am I rather average looking...?"

For a moment she seemed surprised then she simply smiled knowingly. Reaching for me she pulled me tightly into a hug. "Why Mr. Muldoon, you are a charming young man!" Closing my eyes I allowed my heart to fall away into her embrace. She was my mother, what else was she going to say? But at the same time... Gently I felt my lips curve into an unexpected smile.

At the same time I knew she meant what she had said. To her I was everything noble and honest...everything charming and wonderful... I wasn't sure what I ever had done or could do, to truly deserve the things I knew she thought of me. Even my extraordinary past didn't seem enough for me to earn it.

I opened my eyes suddenly as the last of my thoughts struck me. I didn't feel I myself was ever enough... I also related things to their worth, and what I would have to do to earn them. I frowned as the pieces of realization fell into place. No wonder I felt unsure... How could you ever earn what was priceless...? Love.

The single word seemed to echo inside of me. It moved and glimmered as I thought of it's many shapes and forms. It was why leaving home was so difficult, and why coming back so wonderful. It was simple and yet the greatest puzzle of all.

Slowly Amma pulled back just enough to look up into my eyes. "I'd rather not lose you..." Then reaching out to stroke the side of my cheek her eyes filled with selfless joy. "But my dear Reynie...I would much rather see you smile..." I simply gazed at her for a few long instants as I realized that she somehow...somehow she already understood everything...

Wordlessly I could feel her warm expression cheering me on, as if she was giving me the courage I would undoubtedly need. I felt my eyes brim with tears... It was the fact that we both knew each other well enough to say so much...by saying so little... Pulling her tighter I let my words muffle into her shoulder. They were simple, and said before, but nothing ever seemed to fit quite the same...

"Amma, I love you, and I always will..."

**Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for more chapters coming very soon. And as always, feel free to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 5 (Kate's POV)

Steady Katie girl...steady...

I felt for the next hand hold as I gritted my teeth against the fatigue in my arms. The feeling only pushed me harder. There wasn't anyway The Great Kate Weather Machine was going down in the last plastic hunk jutting from the rock wall I hauled myself up and over the top. Slamming my fist into the buzzer button I heard it shrill all around me. Grinning wider I closed my eyes before I back flipped off the top ledge. With a violent whip lash I felt my safety line tug and pull as it did it's best to "save" me. Within a few seconds more I was back on tara firma.

With a small round of applause I watched my friends congratulate my feat. Though admittedly some with more sincerity then others... Constance shrugged as she reached to brush some invisible specks of lint from her jacket sleeve. "Not as epic with the whole safety line thing..."

The teenage years hadn't done much for Constance's cheerful disposition, but I decided to give her a break. I'd just broken my time record, and after all, I was used to the playful abuse by now. Smiling I reached to wipe the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. "I completely agree Connie girl! I tried to convince the management that I didn't need it, but I think somebody was lawsuit scared."

"They don't believe in climbing with buckets either I take it?" Reynie said with a smile as he handed the cherry red beauty to me. Nodding I took it from him and clipped it back on my side where it belonged. Crossing my arms I blew out a frustrated sigh. "They have no idea how hard it is to focus on any climb without this old friend by my side."

Constance frowned as her eyes went half lidded in thought. "And where is Sticky by the way...?"

Reynie grinned softly as he shook his head seeming amused. "Last I heard he got held up in traffic. Something about...getting caught up in-" Before he could finish the old friend in question finished for him.

"Road rage!" The shaken but slightly annoyed Sticky huffed as he walked toward us. "And then the rain!" "Yeah I was guessing that last part..." I said as I noticed the trail of water he was leaving behind him. He huffed another sigh before he plucked his glasses off his face and wiped them against his all too damp shirt. It wasn't the best idea since afterward they were more water blurred than before. Reynie smiled softly, half amused, half compassionate, as he offered to clean them on his green sweater.

Eyeing the already irritated management behind the counter I decided our reunion would have to wait. With one hand on Reynie's shoulder and the other on Sticky's I pushed them toward the door. It didn't take too long for Constance to put the pieces together, since she was telepathic in those moments she decided it suited her.

Walking past us briskly she threw a hushed but casual warning behind her. "Yes they've just called mall security... And I hate a buffet restaurant, so don't even suggest it..."

When had I been thinking about that...?

After we made it outside and were safe and sound from being labeled delinquent youths,

Constance turned to face us and gave a satisfied smirk. "Yes Japanese would be better."

My mouth hanging open a little, I looked from Sticky to Reynie, who smiled sheepishly as he raised his hand.

"That was mine..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 6 (Kate's POV)

I tipped back the cup of hot tea until I felt the last drop fall onto my tongue. Then sitting down the cup with a clank I grinned across the table as I stretched my arms in satisfaction. "I have to admit Connie Girl, that was pretty good!" Sitting her own cup down a bit more softly, Constance half smiled, half smirked, but looked pleased anyway. "It was..." She whispered before she turned to stare at Sticky who was trying for the final time to pick up a sushi roll with his pair of chopsticks. It didn't go very well though...again...

Sighing in defeat he sat the wooden sticks down beside his plate before passing the rest of the dish to Constance. "Fine take it...you've been asking for it for the last ten minutes..."

"And you'll remember I did say please." She said trying to save face in front of Reynie and me.

Sticky laid his head in his palm as he frowned. "Right you did...because you knew I wouldn't mange to use those impossible..." Constance turned to face him beside her, as her wit caught onto the wordplay. "Chopsticks..." She said without emotion. "Even though your name is-"

"Don't say it! I know Sticky can't use chopsticks!" He said exasperated. I had to admit it was hard to hold back a laugh at how easily old Connie Girl still got under his skin. "But!" He added to defend his understandably wounded pride. "I can tell you in what dynasty they were invented and what materials they were first made from. So everyone has something they're good at!"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Reynie send me a playful smile. I returned it and added a shrug. We both pretty much knew this kind of banter could go on for the rest of the night. Gracefully picking up the sushi roll Sticky had surrendered, Constance raised an eyebrow. "But what good would knowing that do you if you were hungry and sitting in a Japanese Restaurant?"

Sticky's face turned a few shades of red before he huffed out a long sigh and shook his head in weary defeat. "None Constance...none at all..."

I expected her to just pop that last roll right in her mouth and seal the moment, she'd certainly done that kinda thing before, but surprisingly... All in one motion she let go of the chopsticks and they fell to the plate with a slight clatter. But...but the roll just kept hanging there!

As if it was as easy as picking something up with her hands she focused her eyes on the piece of sushi and "floated" it over to Sticky! Sticky quickly clasped his hands around it as his glasses slipped down the rim of his nose in shock. "You...you can use telekinesis!?" He asked in a shaky low voice.

Constance turned to face the wall as a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on, played over her otherwise indifferent face.

"Everyone has something they're good at..."

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 7 (Reynie's POV)

Just across the street I could see that familiar outline of Mr. Benedict's house against the backdrop of misty streetlights. Wrapping my hand around the chain of the Washington's porch swing I felt a quiver rush through me as the chilled metal touched my skin.

Sticky, beside me, let out a sudden sigh that broke the silence as he crossed his arms seeming in thought. "Do you think the girls are asleep by now Reynie?" Pushing off the ground slightly I turned to him with a smile that easily shifted into a grin. "Honestly no." He rubbed his hand over the smoothness of his shaved scalp. "Yeah I doubted it too..."

I always liked to think that I was reasonably good at reading when someone had something on their mind, and for Sticky this usually was easy to perceive. Resting his hands on his knees he leaned forward slightly as he looked toward his feet. "Telekinesis..." He said the word slowly, almost as if he he were gazing at the thing he was speaking of. Then turning to me he wrinkled his forehead. "Can you even believe that?"

I grinned gently as I peered out across the night, where the person in question's bedroom window was glowing softly with light. "When it comes to Constance, I don't think much can surprise me." Beside me I could feel Sticky shift awkwardly where he sat. "I know I shouldn't be...it's just..." He let out another heavy sigh as if he hoped at least some of his thoughts might be carried away with the breath.

"Constance is like the eighth wonder of the world...so why does she have to be so...?" I turned to look at him as a slight grin came to my face. "She isn't mean Sticky, not really." Seeming frustrated he pinched his lips together as he looked away. "I know that... So why does she pretend to be? Or at least...why does she pretend in front of me?"

Looking down I took in a deep breath as I wondered how best to answer the question. When we all first met Constance she had been a rude mystery that no one cared to figure out. But as time went on we all realized the truth about how she really was deep down. Sticky knew how willing Constance was to risk her life for the people she cared about. He understood just as he said, that she wasn't really a mean person at heart.

Gently I leaned my head back so I could catch a view of the stars. What Sticky didn't know was something that seemed easy for me to understand... Perhaps it came because I could relate to the turbulent mix of emotions that I was almost certain raged inside Constance's heart. She had probed into my deepest thoughts and now she held a single secret that could either build up or destroy my life. The funny thing was...I held the same for her...

But we weren't enemies...we were best friends... And friends understood how gently one needs to handle special secrets. I had been worried, yes terrified, at what she would do with my own secret, but now... Now I was fully trusting that she would do her best to help me. I wasn't sure if that meant keeping or telling my secret... Honestly I wasn't sure myself which was best... But I had a certain faith that Constance's judgment might be better than my own.

Gently turning to place a hand on Sticky's shoulder I let my smile soften. Without realizing it...Constance was trusting in my judgement now... When no other words would come I understood what my decision had been... Squeezing a little tighter to his shoulder I felt a certain bittersweet earnestness inside my heart.

"I'm...I'm glad we're all together again..."

For a brief moment he seemed lost to his first train of thought, then with a warm smile spreading across his face he looked into my eyes sincerely. "I am too Reynie, I really am..."

It was a seemingly simpler moment then many we had shared in our lives. Yet somehow I think we both realized that in reality it was much more complex...much more important. Wordlessly we both let our eyes drift to the soft burning glow of Constance's window. Some secrets were better kept...others needed to be said immediately. And a choice few simply needed to wait patiently for the right moment to be revealed... Inside my heart I realized that in many ways the secrets Constance and I shared were both of that sort. Constance was still waiting... But...

Just visible enough to perceive, I noticed a familiar figure standing by Constance's bedroom window. Before I could stop myself I let her name fall from my trembling lips. "What did you say?" Sticky asked as he turned to look at me. But I couldn't manage to reply... Clinching my hand around the cold swing chain again I felt my heart both fall and soar.

Constance was still waiting... But with a strange feeling of certainty I grasped that I wouldn't be...

No...not for much longer...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 8 (Kate's POV)

Pressing my eyes closer to the cold window glass I stared out at the porch light burning in the distance. "I would say that's a yes Connie Girl, the boys are still awake too."

I guess I expected some response since Constance had been the one to ask the question in the first place, but when I turned to look at her all she did was slump her shoulders a little more. Feeling a little awkward I nibbled at my bottom lip as my eyes darted to the clock handing on her wall. It was almost ten o'clock, was she waiting for me to leave? Digging my hands into my jean pockets I took a few steps closer to her as I did my best to smile.

"So... Telekinesis it must tire you out to use it huh?"

She looked at me for a moment before her face scrunched up even more. If there was a secret word that would make her suddenly more upset...well Katie you just said it. Silently Constance pulled her feet up into her bed and turned to face the wall. I rocked back and forth on my heels before I gave up and sighed. Teen angst, it had to be.

"So..." Half of me wanted to probe her brain as easily as she always did mine, and the other half wondered if she'd just be better off alone for a while. But then chances are if she wanted me to leave by now, she'd have let me know in no uncertain terms. A small grin creased my cheek as a dozen memories of her doing just that played out in my head.

So biting the bullet I went and sat down next to her on her bed. I admit I held my breath at first, but when she didn't say anything I knew I guessed right. Old Connie Girl did want to talk! Flicking my chin in thought I did my best to put the pieces of this puzzle together. But it didn't take long to guess the general idea if Telekinesis was a trigger word. Scooting a little closer to her I slowly leaned into her line of sight.

"So Constance, when did you learn to do that whole floating food trick?"

Just as I expected she frowned a little more as she pinched her lips together tighter then a steel drum. But I wasn't letting her off the hook, nope I just kept staring. Finally she huffed out an annoyed sigh. "It was the natural progression of my abilities..." I smiled as I got ready for the clincher. "Then why are you so upset about showing it off tonight?"

Her eyes opened wider as my question chopped right through her patented Connie Girl shielding. Trying to get the upper hand back she turned to stare at the other wall. But leaning into her shoulder I pressed the issue quite literally. Finally once her annoyance level got to be more then she could bottle up she whipped around and glared at me. And like it often did, the truth came exploding out like a fizzing soda.

"Sticky thinks I'm a mean little girl!" She screamed as her face fumed redder then the bucket now half dangling over the side of her bed. Yeah dangling the same as I was. But pulling myself up a little straighter on her mattress, I just stared at her as I watched her face flex with...let's see... Rage for one, and frustration for another. And... Those two emotions I expected, but what I didn't was the stream of tears that were now barreling down her face as she quivered silently.

Constance wasn't usually open with people, so I have to say I felt both touched and honored to be one of those that she let see her like this. Smiling softly I put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Connie Girl...I think you're really a sweetheart... And I bet anything that Sticky feels the same way."

That got her attention more than I expected it to, which made a funny little idea pop into my head. Squeezing her shoulders a bit tighter I grinned sweetly down at her. "You uh...seem to care a lot about what Sticky thinks about you... I mean for him to be that guy you always..." I let my words trail off as I saw a look of desperation in Constance's eyes. She was looking at me like I was suddenly holding her over the edge of a cliff.

Even though she was usually the one in the position to make others squirm when she knew all their secrets, the look on her face showed that she knew the tables had just turned. And honestly I felt more than sorry for her. Smiling softer I looked her in the eyes. "Hey it's okay if you kinda like him Connie Girl. I mean after all we've all been friends for years."

Her bottom lip twisted as her face beamed redder then before. "It isn't okay..." She stammered out as she dropped her head to gaze at the pattern on her bedspread. "And why not?" I shot back. She huffed out another frustrated breath as I saw her getting angry again. "Because I'm too young for him!"

I didn't say anything for a second or two before I gently patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Connie... Sure he's got a few years on you, but forever is a pretty darn long time." Lifting her chin to make her look at me, I smiled wider. "Give yourself a few more years, and hey you just might be surprised." No doubt about it I could see the look of hope ringing out in her eyes. "Would he really wait for me...?"

I shrugged cheerfully. "He just might, I mean it's not like Sticky has been in a hurry lately when it comes to dating." Constance looked like she was storing all these facts away inside some invisible file in her head. And then gradually, she started to regain her composure and dry her tear stained cheeks.

Not able to hold back the happy laugh I reached over and grabbed up the teen in a hug. "Ah Connie Girl you've grown up so much!" Out of the corner of my eye I watched as a tiny smile came to her face, so when her usual indifferent complaint for personal space followed I just held on all the tighter. Finally letting go of her we just sat in a happy silence for a few moments, before a thought hit me. Leaning back on my hands I looked back over at her. "So...Sticky, how come you don't just read his mind and find out how he feels about you?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought before she looked back up at me. "I...I'd rather wait...that's all." Grinning I playfully tossed a throw pillow at her to break the string of heavy thoughts I saw racing over her face. "Too bad Reynie and me don't get to be among the privileged few like dear Sticky!"

The pillow simply deflected off of her indifferently as what I'd said seemed to snap her thoughts in a totally different direction. "Oh..." She said slowly in the way one would say "oh, by the way." But the "by the way" didn't follow it, instead she just stared at me with a focused look that meant her brain was turning a mile a second. Her face looked so suddenly odd that I turned to scan over my shoulder. You know just in case a Ten Man was grinning wickedly through the window. But no it was all clear, so turning back to her I frowned slightly. "And what's that look for...?"

Constance simply rubbed at her chin in thought before she looked up to meet my eyes calmly. Her face looked like she was about to utter the secret phrase and I was suppose to know how to answer back. And yeah sure enough she looked to her right and then to her left as if she forgot that we were alone. And apparently we weren't alone enough for her, because as she stared focusing on my face I felt those old familiar pin pricks.

As clear as if she's spoken it with her mouth I heard Connie Girl's voice resound inside my own mind. "Kate...I wasn't sure if I should tell you but..." "Tell me what?" I said as I completely forgot to just think my reply. Holding a finger to her lips to shush me, her gaze got all the more serious.

Was this a secret meeting I'd forgot to realize I was attending? "I shared my secret didn't I?" I heard her answer in response to what I'd thought, and didn't mean to relay to her. Taking a deep breath I focused on her face as I tried to settle into our mental conversation.

"Okay, what's the next secret on the agenda? Fire away Connie Girl."

Oddly enough she reached over and put a hand on each of my shoulders the same why I had done with her just a few minutes ago. Was she trying to comfort me or brace me? But for what? "Brace you." She answered. And before I had time to ask for what again, she had told me what. And that "what" wasn't the "what" I had ever been expecting. In a voice as calm and clear as if she was speaking it in the usual way, she stated a simple sentence.

"Reynie is in love with you."

For a few seconds I just stared at her as I repeated the phrase in my head. "Yes that's what I said." She huffed back as if she was impatient with my mental stuttering. Then as if it all finally clicked together I recoiled on the bed until I heard my bucket thump against her footboard.

"Muldoon!?" I shouted as I abandoned the telepathy all together.

"What other Reynie do you think I mean?" She whispered seeming frustrated by my lack of comprehension.

"Our Reynie? That Reynie?"

Constance rolled her eyes. "Y-E-S! I found out at dinner the other night, didn't you notice how awkward he was?" Constance then shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that..." I ignored what I probably should have taken as an insult, the memory of the dinner in question was too busy racing through my mind. When all the pieces finally fell into place I jumped over the footboard and started to pace in between the piles of clutter on Connie's floor.

Reynie!? Reynie!?

Before I realized what I was doing I found my hand reaching into my bucket and wrapping around my spy glass. Pushing it up against the window I aimed it across the street. There in close up detail sat THE Reynie. He was sitting on the porch swing with Sticky. He was staring up at the window... He was looking like he was lost... And he was...

He was...in love with me...

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to review. More chapters coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 9 (Kate's POV)

My eyes narrowed as I secretly peered out of the third floor window. With his usual pace I watched as Reynie filed down the driveway and out Mr. Benedict's gate. It was Monday, and he was headed to work in Stonetown. As far as I was concerned, I was headed for the one place in the world I wanted to be right now...

Once I was sure Reynie was out of sight I lifted open the window and slowly stepped out onto the tiny balcony. The thing was just big enough for a few of Number Two's flower pots, so nimbly avoiding crushing the poor things I reached to get a grip on the drainpipe just overhead. Pulling myself up I then found handholds on a few well chosen shingles that I had positioned myself for just such a purpose. In about thirty seconds I was at the very top of the house's roof. Or you could say the summit of my climb.

Gaining my balance I rose to my feet and took a few steps closer to the center of the roof. Then turning I put my hands on my sides as I took in the view. I had to admit, in spite of the circumstances I felt a slight grin come to my face. Even a short climb did wonders for clearing my head. And the company of old friends didn't hurt either.

So reaching into my bucket for a leather glove I slipped it over my right hand and forearm. Looking overhead I had to squint for the sun, but past it I saw the circling figure I had been hoping for. Pressing my lips together I let out that old familiar whistle I knew by heart. I smiled as the flurry of feathers blew a few strands of hair out of my face. In that one instant I felt Madge's full weight land on my gloved arm. Affectionately I reached to stroke her with my other hand. This had been our secret spot for years now...

Anytime I wanted to be closer to the sky this was the place I always came. As far as I was concerned, I was on top of the world when I was here...

I huffed out a small sigh as I focused on one of Madge's dark eyes. "Hey what's that look for?" I asked as she kept staring holes in me. Well sure birds of prey always have a tendency to look at everyone like they're the next meal on their menu. But... I bit down on my bottom lip as I turned my head to the side to match Her Majesty's gaze.

"I'm not hiding girl, you should know better then anyone that Kate Wetherall doesn't hide from anyone."

For a second I thought I had almost won this conversation when she let out a sharp squawk that made me wince. Sighing again I flipped open my bucket lid and unzipped a pouch inside. Taking out a strip of meat I flung it above me and watched as Madge darted after it before returning to circling overhead.

Slowly I lowered to my knees as the pesky frown that had been stalking me all morning, finally caught up with me. "Reynie doesn't count...not this time..." I mumbled half to myself, half to Madge in answer to her probing question.

After pulling off the glove and returning it to my bucket, I leaned back on my hands as I stared up at Madge circling. Honestly I wished I could just follow her... I frowned harder as my eyes narrowed at the thought. Now you're not only hiding, but running...

From Reynie?

Wait! I thought as a sudden hopeful smile of relief flooded over me. Maybe old Connie girl had read into this whole thing wrong! Maybe it was all just a joke! By tonight we'd probably be laughing about it, and here I was sulking over it. Yes Madge so there, I'm sulking I admit it. But dear girl it doesn't matter anymore because it was all just a...

A what...?

I felt my face and insides both twist into knots as I realized I had almost convinced myself Constance couldn't read minds and that Reynie...that she was wrong about him. With a defeated huff I let my arms give way as I laid flat out. Yes Madge...The Great Kate Weather Machine is... I couldn't bring myself to say defeated again, so I dropped my one sided conversation.

I was trying hard not to realize I had also just been, at least a little, disappointed by almost believing the whole thing was a joke.

"What on earth does that mean...?" I mumbled as I failed to stop myself from realizing it.

"What's that Katie?" I heard a familiar voice boom as someone came climbing up my secret shingle handholds.

Bolting upright, I stared a few holes in Milligan before I managed to fake a better expression. Apparently ignoring my oddness for the moment, he hauled himself onto the roof as he shot me a smile. "So this is where you go to avoid kitchen duty?"

Nothing he said rang a bell at first but then slapping the side of my head I remembered that yes...Reynie wasn't the only thing I had managed to avoid by coming up here. "I'm sorry I-" Raising his hand he cut me off. "Don't worry," he then paused for effect before he went on with a grin. "Constance offered to cover your shift actually. So...you can see why I'm worried." Firing off a wink that told me he wanted this whole mess declassified, he took a seat next to me.

Ah Connie Girl thought she was helping but!

Turning to look to the side I did my best to stall but I knew it was pointless. What was it about ex-secret agents and fathers, that could always make you spill the beans in nothing flat? Well I had both all in one! The silence between us was growing and even I was starting to sweat under the pressure!

"Katie..." He said slowly in that way parents do when they're about to pull rank on you. Over the years Milligan wasn't always the most intimidating when it came to showing me who was boss, but I always knew when he was being serious. When I knew he wasn't kidding with me. I got the distinct feeling now was one of those times. And the fact that I was buckling on all sides anyway, may have helped to finally loosen my lips a little. And a little today, felt like a whole lot.

"Well..." I mumbled out in hopes the rest would follow. Which it didn't. Why did I think it would be that easy?

I huffed a frustrated sigh as I wondered how on earth I was going to manage to choke out this one. Honestly, a whole ring of keys would have been a thousand times easier!

Then gently I felt his hand on my shoulder as he scooted a little closer to me. I turned to the side to look at his face. He was still smiling. But it wasn't that usual playful grin, or the bad cop/tough love dad look either.

It was just...

All at once a thousand memories played out inside my head, and as amazing as they were, none of them meant as much to me as I had a feeling this one would turn out to. Taking in one breath I opened my mouth, and well...the floodgates of my tear-ducts followed suit.

"Reynie is in love with me."

I parroted it as closely to what Connie had said as I could. Honestly I think I just played the memory back and replaced "you" with "me." I knew the moment deserved more then that, but I was spent and didn't have anything else to give.

Milligan's face shifted between numb shock, to something so warm and understanding, that well...it scared me frankly. That didn't make sense I realize, I mean I certainly wouldn't of preferred he climb right off this roof and go beat the stuffing out of Reynie for being interested in his daughter.

I admit I found that thought amazingly funny, and yet... And yet I was currently balling my eyes out, so how I found anything funny was funny in it's self. It isn't that I liked crying... But ah sometimes it seems like all the feelings have to go somewhere right?

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders Milligan pulled me closer. Like I was a little girl again he gently shushed my fretting. I felt his warm breath brush past my forehead as he spoke. "And why Katie...are you so surprised that he cares for you...?" I wasn't ready to even face that question much less answer it, so all I managed was to bite down harder on my lip as I squinted past the tears. Turning me to face him, Milligan looked me straight in the eyes.

Blue on blue.

Brushing a few wet locks of hair from my face he smiled softly. "Katie-Cat...you may not have noticed this but...you're beautiful inside and out." I was speechless as I watched him for any sign that he was joking. Was I? Was I really beautiful...?

Reaching to stroke the side of my face he grinned. "Poor Reynie... I know how easy it is to fall for a face like this... Remember Katie...it was your mother's long before it was yours..."

Maybe I didn't like crying much... Or maybe I didn't care anymore...because all I felt were two streams of water that had to go somewhere. So as I went diving forward to bury myself in his arms, they went pouring down my...

My beautiful face...

**Thanks so much for reviewing, and reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 10 (Reynie's POV)

Taking in a breath and then slowly releasing it I let my thoughts gently whirl. My eyes were studying a slightly worn yellow folder that contained the important details and paperwork pertaining to the case I had received just this morning. It was late afternoon now, and Mr. Benedict's courtyard was pleasantly shaded by the usual large elm tree.

Work as a private detective wasn't at all unlike the hours one might spend with a book of puzzles or riddles. It was simply a matter of gathering and properly assembling the pieces into one complete picture. Into an answer that explained all the questions, so that the case could be filed away as solved.

Letting go of a slight sigh I closed the folder before placing it back down into my briefcase. Most people would say that the biggest difference was that books filled with riddles were meant to amuse children, whereas the work of a detective directly related to real life. As I had learned earlier than most, in real life, there was always something to either gain or lose. And a mystery or a secret often highlighted that aspect of life more than anything else.

To my new client, a diamond studded bracelet worth quite a sum, was what he stood to lose. His mystery, his secret, could only cost him that...

But mine... I realized mine could cost me so much more...

I leaned my head back until I could see the golden yellows of the elm's branches. Autumn was one of my favorite times of year... For the beauty I saw in nature, and for the stream of pleasant memories it held. Memories of my friends... That's why it seemed so wrong when I had to leave in the fall of that nearly decade ago. It would only be for a matter of months I knew; to attend to pressing health concerns with Amma's mother. But still it seemed so unfair a time... We had finally escaped danger and we...we were all together at last. And more than anything I wanted those happy moments to last forever.

It was silly since I knew it was only a temporary move. It would just be until Pati's treatments were complete, until she was strong enough to return home again. I wrinkled my nose as a wave of old emotion washed over me. I had never felt so torn... I knew Amma and Pati would need me, that my place was with them... But as far as I was concerned, it would mean leaving the rest of my family behind...

They weren't happy to hear the news, but they all seemed so brave... As if our months apart were nothing to worry about... Again I was confronted with the worry that I really didn't mean as much to them as they undoubtedly meant to me... They were being so brave... But I...I felt desperate to cling to our friendship with all my might... Was I being overly possessive of them...? Was I too dependent...?

Letting my eyes fall shut I frowned as I realized those questions still remained unanswered. My life wasn't a case I could yet mark solved... And all the lemon juice letters Kate had sent me during my time away...well they were all filed away inside of me...

They were another piece of the puzzle... Another detail of evidence that reminded me of everything I stood to lose to this mystery...

I was getting lost in a tunnel of thoughts and worries when I suddenly heard a loud rattling coming from the briefcase sitting next to me. As if expecting some danger, my eyes jolted open before I leaned up to see what was the source of the noise. Unbelievably...seeming as bold and beautiful as she always did, Kate was suspiciously jabbing at my briefcase with her foot. "And what, dare I ask, is in there?"

Putting her hands on her sides she stared down at me with an unflinching frown. "Exploding calculator, a laser pointer, maybe even a pencil or two?"

I wasn't sure what to say... In fact I don't even think I knew how to speak at all. She had completely avoided me at breakfast hadn't she...? She hadn't said a word since dinner in the restaurant last night. Had Constance told her...? She must have... Then why...?

Staring up into Kate's ocean blue eyes I felt my whole body cringe as if bracing for a shock. If she knew...then she could reject me. Maybe this was just her way of working up to it...?

I guess my heart was more or less showing on my face, because Kate's expression suddenly softened as if she'd just realized she'd accidentally slapped me. "Hey...are you alright?" She asked as one of her eyebrows raised in concern. I knew I had to say something so with a few shaky nods I mumbled out a faint "yes." I hoped that single word wasn't a lie, but as it was...I couldn't tell myself.

Grinning in her usual way she seemed to believe my less then convincing reply. I knew one smile was hardly proof of anything, but all the same I couldn't help but be encouraged by it. After this morning I was almost sure I'd never see it again...

Plopping down next to me on the bench she balled her fists and drummed them restlessly against her knees. For a second I thought she might have been nervous, but I knew it was never easy for Kate to sit anywhere without fidgeting.

"No really," she began as she turned to look at me. "What's in the briefcase?"

Letting my eyes move to the object we were discussing I hesitated just long enough to regain my composure. "It's...it's for my case files." Leaning into her hand and beginning to vibrate her leg in time with some unheard rhythm, she nodded. "Oh for work, yeah I figured that."

To my horror an awkward silence started to settle around us. I should have been much too afraid to take my eyes off of the briefcase, but summoning courage that surprised me, I slowly looked over into her eyes. For that instant...that instant that felt like a brilliant eternity, we simply looked at one another.

Her blue eyes weren't simply glowing with their usual cheerful intensity...no there was something softer just beyond that. Something I wasn't sure I'd ever seen before... It was a certain gentleness that seemed to set all my fears aside. Inside my heart I felt a calmness set in that seemed so out of place. Yet...that warmth felt righter then anything before ever had...

In reality I had more to lose than even I first imagined, but at least in this moment...I wasn't afraid. For all the venerabilities that loving someone seemed to press upon you...there was also no greater feeling of safety...

Taking in a deep breath I slowly smiled at her. "Kate I..."

But my words then trailed off. It wasn't that I felt my courage waver... No...somehow I was sure I could have told her everything right then. But something told me I didn't have to... So instead I chose to simply do what we had always done...enjoy each other's company.

Reaching to unsnap the latches on the briefcase I brought it up to sit on my lap. "I'm having trouble figuring out something about this mystery... Would..." I smiled softer at her. "Would you mind helping me?"

Something in her face beamed. Something that filled my heart with hope.

"Fire away Reynie!" She resounded as she reached to playfully punch me in the shoulder. Like always, the punch was hard enough to make me cringe. But I was sure that no amount of pain could have taken the smile off of my face...In reality...I knew that I would have happily braved the threat of death itself all over again...

Yes...if just to assure this moment would never...ever have to end...

**Thanks for reading, more to come soon! As always feel free to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society. Sadly... T_T**

Chapter 11 (Kate's POV)

Sucking in a breath I leaned my head back until I almost lost my balance. And losing my balance...well it wasn't like me. But then again dealing with butterflies and sweaty palms weren't usual Kate Wetherall fare either. Nothing about this was usual for me... Flicking at my chin, half in thought, half because of said fluttering bugs, my eyes darted over the rows of books stacked up to the ceiling. There had to be at least a dozen shelves in just this one room!

Squinting I tried to remember what color the book had been, and somehow I hoped squinting might just make it hop off the shelf at me. But that theory didn't take too long to break. It had been ten years, how on earth was I suppose to remember what it looked like?!

Rocking on my heels I huffed in frustration. Sticky not only could have told me exactly what it looked like, but probably had memorized every entry in the journal! Well all but mine anyway...

Crossing my arms I fought a tiny battle inside my head. Part of me just wanted to ask someone where it was, and another part just wanted to give up looking for it. And being caught between a possibly embarrassing situation, or having to admit defeat, made me want to cling to any third option I could come up with. And the only one I could see was to find the journal myself. Even if it meant digging through every book in the house.

I couldn't quite remember the figure of just how many Sticky had told me there was, but something told me it wasn't an encouraging number. So gathering as much gusto as I could manage I grabbed hold of the bookcase ladder and climbed it as fast I could make myself go. If you had to start somewhere, why not the top?

It felt nice to climb, to move at all, but I knew I didn't have time to relax, I was on a mission. A mission for myself, and for... I felt my heart start drumming a little quicker. And for Reynie...

I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to stop and take a moment to scream or smile uncontrollably when his name went through my head, but either way I didn't have time to worry about it. So skimming my finger along the dusky book spines I hoped, no I prayed, something would jump out at me. Yes I was back to that desperate theory...

Not seeing anything yet, I kicked off of the bookshelf and held on as the ladder raced sideways in it's rusty track. I should have thought about how much noise that would make, but it was too late to stop the shriek now. When the ladder finally squealed to a halt I held my breath as I waited for someone to walk in, and ask what I was doing hanging off a bookcase of all places. I was almost ready to breathe a sigh of sweet relief, when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" Constance asked as I felt her stare holes up at me as though I had sprouted another head in the last few seconds.

Suddenly I wished I had done more reading in my day; that this scene could look normal somehow. But then with Connie Girl I knew it wouldn't have mattered much anyway. I felt my shoulders go limp as I twisted around to look at her. I expected her to just dig the answer to her question right out of my head, but instead she just kept waiting for me to say something. So I did the only thing I could at this point, I admitted defeat and slid down the ladder into an embarrassing situation.

When my feet hit the ground I felt my whole body slump. The only way out was through, so I bit down on my lip just long enough to muster my bravery. "Eh well...I'm looking for the journal..." I braced myself as I held on to some hope she might not pry into why I wanted it suddenly. Rubbing her chin in thought, old Connie Girl peered another set of breathing holes in me. Then she asked the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Why do you want it all of a sudden?"

Fumbling with tightening my ponytail I looked up at the ceiling. Honestly I hoped I'd just stall long enough for her to read my mind and be done with it. And least that way I wouldn't have to open my mouth and say anything. But when the moments ticked by and I didn't feel any pin pricks inside my brain, I looked back down at her.

Her face had a look that said she had either just remembered something or figured it out, or maybe both. "Oh it has been ten years... I forgot."

Pulling at my shirt collar, which suddenly felt too tight, I nodded. "Yeah...it's been a while...and..."

Coughing out the biggest admittance of defeat I could manage, I bit so hard on the bullet I hoped it wouldn't explode in my face.

"Look Connie, if you tell me where it is, well...I'll let you read it, deal?"

Constance nodded without saying anything else before she walked right past me and pulled a book off the bottom shelf. Reaching the book to me she grinned in a way only Connie could. It was a look that meant she loved you, but would still laugh when you tripped. "Thanks for the offer," she started to say as a softer look came over her. "But I already read it."

For a second all I could manage was that fish on deck expression. But then gripping the journal tighter in my hand I just shook my head. I guess I should have figured that much. Sighing again I looked at her from behind my weary blue eyes. "Well...thanks all the same Connie Girl..."

All I wanted to do was crawl away into some hole and take this journal with me, but before I could leave Constance reached out to grab me by the wrist. Her face scrunched up suddenly, and I could tell she had something on her mind. Or maybe I should have said in her mind, because before I could ask what was wrong she shot me a tiny message that landed inside my head.

"You're like family to me too."

The words came in a hurried embarrassed tone, and looking at Connie's face it matched. Neither of us said or thought anything else for a few moments. But inside of me I could feel myself cheering up. Reaching to put a hand on Connie's shoulder I grinned down at her.

"Oh, so you really did read it?"

Constance smiled slightly up at me as her eyes sparkled with a mix of sincerity and playfulness.

"Of course, though I'm not sure it counts as literature."

"Well maybe I'll get you to be my editor." I said with a smile.

She took a few steps toward the doorway before she turned to look back at me with her old indifferent face. "I don't work in lemon juice, it's too messy."

I just stood there grinning as she turned and left the room. All the same I knew Connie and I both understood something. The truth was, sometimes the messiest things are the secrets you hide underneath all the citrus...

Walking out with a bit lighter step, I grabbed a candle and then crawled into one of my favorite hidden nooks. Striking a match I lit the candle wick and did my best to brace up my courage. It wasn't like me to be afraid, but I was. After blowing off a plume of dust from the book's cover I decided to just dive in the deep end. Flipping through the familiar pages I saw Connie's surprisingly good handwriting, I mean for a four year old. I couldn't help but smile, I had taken it for granted when her silly complaining poems had turned into more insightful...uh works of literature.

Little by little she was growing up... But then, I guess we all were...

And of course a bunch of pages were dedicated to Sticky's detailed report of our adventure, and his penmanship was like something out of a text book. I was grinning ear to ear with nostalgia by the time I came to Reynie's handwriting. I reached out to touch the page just long enough to feel playfully embarrassed that I was turning out this sappy. But shaking off the heat coming to my face I flipped a few more pages until that old smell of lemon filled the air. Holding my breath and the page over the flame, I bit down on my lip as the decade old message appeared out of nowhere.

"To whom it may concern:

Ok I admit I stole that opening line from a big official letter Milligan got once. And in case dad finds out (hope he doesn't), tell him you only peeked at it for a second. Anyway the whom this concerns is me. Maybe even the twenty-four year old me. Wow that's gotta be old... How are you holding up, you're still getting around good I hope? I mean climbing, running, flipping, that sorta thing?

Anyway I guess I've stalled long enough, let's get to the point. I'm not gonna get into all the details about what your, (our?) life has been like lately. (If you're saying to yourself that you already know all that then good, keep reading, if not...well skip to the next paragraph.) I mean you know all about Curtain, those crumby Ten Men and everything else. If I could I'd ask you if everyone finally managed to throw the whole nasty bunch of them behind bars yet, but I have a pretty good feeling you did.

But if nothing I've said has rung a bell yet then pay attention to this part. The other reason for this secret message is actually for the very off chance, (yeah don't even want to think about it) that we don't win. I hate even admitting the possibility crossed my mind but...well in case you end up brainswept you're gonna need something to shock those memories back into your head.

(If you don't end up like that just read this in ten years, ok? By then maybe it won't be so embarrassing... And then you could always burn it afterward or something.)

I don't know how exactly you'd end up finding this journal entry if you forgot who you were...but hey sometimes what should be impossible happens anyway... That's the point Kate Wetherall, (that's your name) amazing things can happen, I know because they already have. If I were Sticky (that's a good friend of yours) I'd write out the whole story so you'd be sure to remember everything by the time you finished. But then again you were never big on a long list of facts Katie. (You might not manage to finish reading it. No offense Sticky.)

So instead I'm just gonna write the stuff that I know matters the most to us. And just so you know, this isn't easy, but I'm gonna try my best. To tell you the truth I finally feel like I have people in my life that matter. What I mean is, I have a place where I feel like I belong. I've got a family now. And I don't just mean Milligan. (He's your dad, and if you forgot...well you love him more then you ever let on. And honestly you've let on quite a bit, so that just shows the amount of love we're talking about.)

No I mean everybody. All your friends, Mr. Benedict, Number Two, Rhonda, Moocho, Madge, Old Connie Girl, Sticky and Reynie. (Do you remember anything yet?) But be honest about it Kate, you haven't always told them that. Sure you've tried but... For some reason it's just hard to get the words out. How do you walk up to someone and tell them how much they mean to you? Would saying I love you really cut it?

In case nothing has jogged your memory yet, well this might. Reynie Muldoon is a good friend of yours, and yet he was worried that you didn't even miss him when you both were separated. I know that's beyond crazy! But hey he didn't get that, maybe he still doesn't. All I really mean to say is this: Kate if you can't remember who you are, well then just keep throwing the names I mentioned around in your head. Because honestly, if you ever forgot who you were it would take your friends and family to remind you. They're the little pieces that not only hold you together, but make you who you are.

Ok but in the better (and more likely) chance that Curtain and his goons were sent up the river, and you still know who you are...well... Katie I guess the message is the same. You must be old by now, but have you learned how to be honest with your feelings yet? I can't come down too heavy on you since I don't think I'm gonna master the skill anytime soon myself, but I hope we'll work on it over the years. If you think the people that mean the most to you are doubting if you care about them...well do something about it! It's gonna take a lot of courage, but I know us Kate, we can do it.

As long as we have our friends, we can do anything.

Well I guess that's about it. That turned out to be longer then I thought it would be, and there isn't anyway Constance is gonna let me take another second alone with this journal. I have a feeling she's been stung by another bout of poetic inspiration...

Over and out.

\- Kate"

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcome, and more chapters coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 12 (Reynie's POV)

Leaning my head to the side I let my eyes slowly examine the chess board in front of me. From the other side of the table Mr. Benedict's soft eyes studied me as if he were fascinated to see what move I'd make. And honestly I figured he was. I'd never been the greatest chess player, and compared to Mr. Benedict even less so. But then I couldn't begin to count how many hours I'd spent practicing over the years, so I did hope I'd managed to improve at least somewhat.

Mr Benedict seemed to think so, he'd often praise me for spotting a clever move that years before I would have missed. With a certain twinkle in his green eyes he'd smile at me, he wouldn't always speak, he didn't need to. I wasn't exactly sure when winning had stopped being the objective I aimed for, but for years now, I had only wanted to see Mr. Benedict nod at me with approval.

Taking in a final deep breath I reached out and slowly moved a piece forward. Then with a swirl of doubts and anticipation I hesitantly glanced up to meet Mr. Benedict's gaze. I watched as his eyebrows slowly pushed up in calm surprise. Then with a gentle smile raising to his face he leaned back in his chair, seeming satisfied. "I do believe that is a check mate in your favor Reynie."

Swallowing hard I quickly stared back at the board. I could hardly believe it but... Pushing his glasses gently up the bridge of his nose Mr. Benedict peered out at me. "Sometimes when we are so focused on meeting small goals, we don't realize just how much we're accomplished on a much larger scale." Then reaching out he patted my arm proudly. "Congratulations Reynie." I felt so warm basking in his praise that I hardly wanted to question anything happening in that moment, but searching his expression I knew he must have meant something besides the chess match.

I guessed he meant something that mattered so much more.

Feeling my shoulders slump I did my best to steady my shaky thoughts. Then slowly raising my head until our eyes met, I asked the one thing I'd been wondering since returning home. "What is it that I've accomplished sir?" Folding his hands together he slowly flexed his fingers as he seemed to ponder my question. Then looking up at me again he stated what was obvious. "You've completed your apprenticeship, and begun a successful career."

I felt my face fall slightly as for once I believed Mr. Benedict truly didn't understand what I had meant. But I felt my disappointment melt away as his next words softly drifted into the air. "Unless of course..."

I suddenly sat up straighter in my chair as my attention clung to what he'd say next. To my surprise he gave a slight grin and chuckle as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Unless of course, that isn't at all what you had hoped to accomplish?" I felt a distinct frown unfold on my face. Of course it had been what I hoped to accomplish, hadn't it? Why else would I have spent those two difficult years away?

Slowly pushing my chair away from the table I stood and turned toward the window. The sunlight was falling into the room in thick sheets, and on a beautiful day like today, anyone who had truly accomplished anything should have been overjoyed. Reaching to brush a stray lock of my hair back in place, I slowly turned to face him again. "It isn't quite how I thought it would be..." Mr. Benedict simply nodded slightly as he waited for me to go on.

Wringing my hands gently I looked toward one of the towering bookshelves in his study. "Some of the cases are very difficult..." I said, though even as the words formed I realized how completely far from my point they were. Mr. Benedict seemed to know this since he raised a single curious eyebrow. "I've always known you to enjoy challenging problems. If you're worried you aren't clever enough..." But in midsentence his words trailed off as if he realized that he was approaching a puzzle from the wrong angle completely.

Leaning back in his chair again he smiled softly. It was a look that seemed triumphantly certain he finally understood, and deeply compassionate because he did. "Private detectives..." He began slowly. "As I am sure you are already aware, seem to spend a great deal of time alone."

His words reached so deeply to the truth that I cringed slightly as if I had been struck. Running a hand messily through his white hair he smiled even more tenderly at me. "But you aren't fond of many hours spent alone are you Reynie?"

In the beginning I imagined that being a detective would be like reliving my childhood. I dreamed of a whole future spent in brilliant moments where, as we had always done, The Mysterious Benedict Society would pass each clue between ourselves. Then with each of our own talents brought to the issue, we would piece each fragment of the puzzle together. I had imagined the trembling excitement on Sticky's face, the overconfident grin of Constance, and the beam in Kate's blue eyes.

Somehow I thought that the choices I made in life would always find a way to be connected to them... That we'd always be together... But now more than ever it was clear that we weren't children anymore... No we were readying our own sails. And the most painful irony...was that I had been the first to do so. I had wasted two years we all could have spent together... Two years that could have been among the last we'd ever have.

Balling my fists I did my best to quail the emotions I felt building inside of me. The emotions that seemed to be screaming that old fear... That fear of loneliness that the Whisperer had revealed so many years ago. The comfort it gave had been an empty lie, but the years I had since spent with my friends had been the only truth...the only thing that mattered.

Now no longer able to postpone the inevitable, I felt a knot fill my throat as I failed to suppress the hot tears from streaming down my face. "No." I said in between shaky breaths. "I don't like being alone... I like being with my friends..." My eyes were too blurry with tears to see, but I heard the creak of his chair pushing out against the floor, and I detected the faint sound of his soft footsteps. And I felt his arms draw me into an embrace.

I leaned my head down into his shoulder as I let the tears mingle with the thoughts and worries. I was an adult now yes...but inside I felt more like a child then I ever had before... I wasn't brave or strong like Kate... I was dependent...I was desperate...and I was afraid... Gently reaching for my shoulders, Mr. Benedict slowly braced me so I could stand up straight again. Then looking at me both lovingly and firmly he spoke.

"For those that truly are friends...for those that have come to understand the meaning of it all... How Reynie, how could any sort of distance, or circumstance...ever change that...?"

It was a riddle that I had always known the answer to...but was the answer simply too good to be true...? Was it simply too wonderful to ever apply to me?

I felt Mr. Benedict squeeze a little tighter to my shoulders as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Remember..." He whispered softly as his green eyes met my own. If someone had been watching...why I was sure they would have thought he was my father...

"Remember, the white knight."

And perhaps...though it was much too wonderful as well...perhaps they would have been right...

**More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society. But I do take my writing cues straight from Katie herself! ;D **

Chapter 13 (Kate's POV)

Crossing my arms I raised a suspicious eyebrow as I scanned over each of their faces. Constance poked a fork into the apple pie sitting in front of her as if she were testing for possible explosives. "You really made this yourself?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe Connie Girl?" I asked half exasperated by this point.

Constance stopped poking at the pie long enough to stare even harder up at me. "It just seems strange for you... Domestic...maybe even...cosy..." Trying not to acknowledge that knowing smirk playing out on her face, I pointed the spatula I was holding at her in the best playful, yet seriously threatening manner I could manage.

Sticky tugged at his collar a little nervously as he jabbed Connie in the side. "I'm sure it turned out delicious, why don't we try it Constance?" Sticky as usual had managed to hold the peace, and admittedly, the sudden look on Connie's face seemed pretty cosy if you asked me...

Smirking I crossed my arms again feeling pretty satisfied. Surprisingly I had gotten so caught up in Connie I hadn't even thought to see if Reynie had even tried his piece yet. So I guess you could say I was pretty shocked when I heard him gently push his empty plate across the table.

Smiling softly up at me he seemed as sincere as ever. "Well I thought it was wonderful, could I have another piece please?"

Ok ok, so I probably spaced out for a second there, which is why I didn't even acknowledge the sudden snigger from Constance or the confused cluelessness radiating from poor Sticky. "Uh yeah sure...thanks..." I said with a few tongue staggers. After I served him the other piece the kitchen fell into an awkward silence. Sticky noticed this but honestly couldn't seem to figure out why, so after adjusting his glasses he took a bite of his own piece of pie.

Then sincerely he beamed up at me. "Hey this is really good Kate! Did Moocho teach you how to make it?"

I smiled as I stood a little straighter. "Yep sure did!" Honestly I was both proud of my baking skills, and just glad someone had broke the ice again.

"It is good isn't it Constance?" He asked in hopes she'd agree with him. Old Connie Girl reserved her judgment until she had slowly sampled a bite. Then dabbing her mouth gracefully with a napkin she nodded. "I admit it is."

Putting my hands on my sides I let out a sharp whistle. "Well thanks very much Connie!" Constance cradled her chin in thought for a second or two before she looked back up at me. "Well you can't blame me, I mean pie does rhyme with die."

Laughing a little I walked around the side of the table and bent down to give old Connie a hug. This was our way of giving an official apology for our unofficial argument. "And if eating too much of it could kill a person, well Connie you'd have left us a long time ago." To this she just huffed, but like always she didn't pull away. And when the boys joined in with laughing...well this had to be a little piece of heaven right here on earth.

And this whole day had to keep up the heavenly trend. Or in other words, everything needed to go perfect. What Reynie couldn't know was that I hadn't just decided to bake for no reason at all. His "welcome home" party was tonight and Mr. Benedict had left it up to us to get him out of the house and keep him busy until everything was ready. I admit I was worried how well Constance would fair at keeping our mission secret all day, (the bit with the pies wasn't a good start) but at the moment Reynie didn't seem wise to anything. He just seemed... I glanced him out of the corner of my eye. He just seemed happy.

Which I had to admit, felt wonderful to see.

So pushing the three of them out the front door, (which in Connie's case meant slapping her hand away from the other half of my so called "poison" pie) we made our way around the side of the house. There leaned neatly under a small shed were our four bikes. Honestly I hoped the scene didn't look too set up, but then Reynie didn't realize that before he had gotten back home, Connie's bike had been buried in a hedge (where she left it) and Sticky's had been stored at his house across the street. And now wasn't the time to mention any of those details.

"So where were we planning on going again?" Reynie asked seeming sincerely curious. "It's a surprise." I said quickly before Connie could smirk or Sticky could cough awkwardly in his hand. After all it was the truth, by the end of our ride we'd come back here, and his party would be the surprise I was talking about. And I knew better then to think I could use a lame excuse about it being a nice day for a bike ride and have Reynie buy it.

Though honestly it was a great day for a bike ride. So after hopping over the handle bars I put my feet on the pedals and looked over my shoulder. "What are you slow pokes waiting for?" I beamed a playful smile as I watched Sticky hurry to mount his bike, (probably worried his lagging might somehow jeopardize the secret) Reynie pretty much did the same, but as usual no one could rush our dear Connie Girl.

Once everyone was finally ready I leaned forward with a grin as I prepared to lead the charge out of Mr. Benedict's gate. And that preparation...well it didn't take long. In a furry I was off and grinning ear to ear as I felt the wind rush through my hair. I'd already made it to the first stop sign down the street, by the time I heard them coming up behind me. So pulling on the brakes I waited (yeah a bit impatiently) until I was in ear shot of Connie's complaints that I had been going too fast. Poor Sticky just huffed a few much needed breaths as he followed behind her wordlessly.

Reynie was the first to pull up next to me and thankfully he didn't seem too much worse for wear, and seeing as he was the guest of honor, I took that as a cue to start up again. Darting forward (yes I looked both ways) I stopped pedaling and embraced the downward hill with open arms. I mean literally I did take my hands off the handle bars. Which was something Reynie eyed nervously as he coasted up beside me. I turned in my seat to look over at him, but that seemed to worry him even more. He didn't say anything but I could see his face was wincing as he gave me a hesitant smile.

It was sweet of him to be worried about me wrapping myself around a streetlight, and twice as sweet that he didn't mention it since he knew I was enjoying myself. But for his sake I turned back around and grabbed the handle bars. It wasn't quite as much fun that way, but then... Well it wasn't half bad slowing down a little so he caught up with me again. It was kind of nice to not always be ahead if it meant you weren't by yourself.

From where we were the view of Stonetown was pretty amazing. You could literally see for miles. And admittedly funny things can start to run through your head when you're coasting down a hill. Or I should say that's when I usually start to think the clearest...

It had been years since we had all been together like this... Sure when we were kids we used to do this all the time, but what about now...? Now that we were all getting so old. I mean we were still in good enough shape to ride bikes (poor Sticky was more or less the same as he had always been) but it just seemed like we hadn't had as much time lately. Sticky was a math teacher now, and well Reynie was an official private eye for crying out loud! I guess it only made sense that we'd be busy and that things would change...but...

Gripping tighter to my handle bars I bit down on my lip. Where did I fit into all of this? What was I supposed to do with my future? If Reynie really cares about me why did he leave for two years? But then he did come back... When was he planning on telling me how he felt? Or did he figure I already knew by now? If I did know, I guess he figured he didn't need to say anything else?

I squinted as a ray of sunlight cut through a cloud and fell on us like a flashlight beam.

Well what was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say?

Up ahead I could see the end of the hill and that just made me feel like my questions were pressing in on me all the harder.

I guess the fourteen year old me would have figured I'd know how to handle something like this by now. Was it as simple as realizing that in ten years I still hadn't gotten any better at saying what I felt? What did I feel anyway?

Turning my head just enough to steal a glance at Reynie I felt a frown cross my face. It was like those old letters all over again wasn't it...? He doubted that I missed him before...and now he... I squinted harder as the busy road ahead got closer and closer.

Now he was wondering if I loved him. Well Kate, do you?

A part of me had hoped that question had just come from Connie, that she had planted it inside my mind. But I knew better. This time the only voice I heard in my head was my own. So what was the answer Katie?

"Kate!"

But then that time it wasn't me at all, and honestly it wasn't inside my head either. It was Reynie and it was coming from right beside me. I snapped my head around to look at him. His face was covered in sweat and it was plain to see he'd hustled to catch up with me. And more than that, his eyes looked down right horrified! It was the same look I'd seen all those terrible times we'd been in some danger. But why was he...?

Before I could manage another thought he reached out and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me as hard as I've ever been pulled anywhere by anyone. While we went to the right and crashed into a hedge I glanced one last look at where my bike was now headed without me. Rather surprisingly it ran smack into the side of a moving truck in the road just in front of us. I felt about a million sticks poking me so I was only down for a second before I hopped back onto my feet.

I was still trying to piece together what had just happened but turning in the direction of the moan beside me I saw Reynie sandwiched between his bike and another hedge. Half in shock I suddenly realized what had just happened. But before I could react his eyes fluttered open and filled with concern again. Pushing his bike off of himself he leapt to his feet and reached out to grab me by both shoulders as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Are you alright!?" He asked finally.

Looking over my shoulder back at the road I saw an angry, though unharmed, truck driver shake his fist toward us. I admit I found the scene a little funny, especially considering what had distracted me. So with a slight chuckle I smiled back at Reynie. "Yeah...I mean sure I guess so."

At first his eyes almost looked a little angry that I thought any of this was funny, but as the irritated car horns and comical shouts about crazy delinquent youths started to filter in from the street, he started to come around. Before he even realized it the both of us were laughing at the top of our lungs and wiping tears out of the corners of our eyes.

Once Constance and Sticky pulled up it only got funnier. Sticky rubbed at his glasses in distress before he started administering tiny first aid bandages to our scrapes and scratches. And well you can imagine how quickly Connie pulled the complete story from my mind. Afterward she found the whole thing more amusing than the rest of us combined.

Now with the sun just about set, and the four of us marching slowly (and two of us sorely) back up the hill, our laughter, and my thoughts had just started to settle down. Taking a few steps closer to me Reynie's face went a little serious. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, as he gestured to carry what was left of my bike for me. Slapping him on the back I grinned. "Yes you mother hen I'm fine!"

When he winced I guessed I had hit him a bit too hard, so my face drifted a little bit more serious too. "Thanks by the way... I appreciate that you just saved me from breaking my neck." His nose wrinkled in what looked like slight frustration. "Next time at least try to be more careful..." He then frowned a little. "What would have happened if I hadn't been there?"

Speeding up my pace so I was a little ahead, I turned to smile at him over my shoulder. "Then I wouldn't have been so distracted in the first place."

That caused his face to pale a bit more then even the rest of the day's happenings had. Now mustering a serious and determined look, (that meant he was probably about to confess exactly what we both already knew) he picked up his pace and tried to catch up with me. "Kate I need to tell you something..."

But it was too late. We had reached the top of the hill and the first stars of the night were already hanging over us. And most importantly so was his surprise. There in Mr. Benedict's front yard I saw Milligan lean over to light a fuse while Rhonda announced excitedly that we were here. Mr. Benedict and everyone else was standing outside wearing huge happy smiles as all our eyes followed the sparkling trail of the fireworks Milligan had just set off. As the colorful explosions filled the night sky I turned to look at Reynie, who seemed completely stunned.

Smiling maybe wider than I had ever done in my whole life, I said the one phrase I'd waited for during those two long years he'd been away.

"Welcome home, Reynie..."

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews everybody! Stick around for more soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society **

Chapter 14 (Reynie's POV)

Leaning back on my hands, I stared up into the starry night from the pleasantly moist grass beneath me. Though I was sure right now each and everything could have only seemed pleasant. A wider smile formed on my face as I watched another large ball of light erupt into dazzling blue sparks above me. The late autumn air was cold and inside my chest I felt my heart beating wildly with each new firework that exploded.

It was as if I had finally realized that I was home... That I was quite happily alive...

Pulling my eyes away I reached beside me to finish the last bite of pie on my plate before the ants decided to carry it away. It was apple. Apple like the ones that used to grow in the orchard at Kate's farm... Closing my eyes I let my memory lull back to what felt infinitely long ago. To the afternoon we spent together.

The image of Kate hanging one handed from a tree branch as she tried to reach apples that anyone else would have simply left. I remember covering my eyes in fear she'd fall, and bolting them open again when I heard wood start to creek and moan. And the branch did break. I was quick enough to try and catch her, but she was nimble enough to grab hold of another branch. So that all I managed to catch was the falling limb on top of my head. I had sat on the ground clutching my throbbing crown not aware of anything other than pain until she knelt beside me.

She was somehow convinced that rubbing at the lump on my head would make it feel better. That was the opposite of the truth, but she didn't realize that. At the time, I didn't much think the bone crushing hug she gave me for attempting to save her, made me feel better either. But now...now I realized just how much it meant to me. Each and everything she ever did for me... Because it was always done in kindness above all else. For a friend she would have done anything as best as she knew how.

Gently sitting the empty plate back beside me I smiled as I ran a few fingers through the grass. We had been friends for so long now... And I cherished her friendship so much that...in someway I was afraid for that to ever change. I couldn't quite say when I realized the ways I cared for her were shifting...growing. Before meeting them I didn't even know anything about friendship, so how could I ever understand love of another sort.

We always laughed together, smiled together, enjoyed being together. How could anyone understand the difference at first...?

I felt my hands tremble slightly as a small frown overcame me. I didn't really want things to change...not completely. I never wanted her to stop being my friend... Even if...even if by some miracle she could love me. If somehow...someone so extraordinary could love someone as average as I knew I was... All my hopes that had almost felt like certainty started to drain away as the frown on my face deepened.

Remember the white knight.

The phrase flowed suddenly through my mind causing me to sit up a little straighter. Looking around I took notice of all the happy faces of my friends...of my family. From Sticky and Constance's playful argument, to Mr. Benedict's laughter as he overheard them. To everyone... Everyone that had done so much for me... That had done it all out of love... Feeling my heart lift slightly I tried to smile.

Yet here I was letting my own thoughts try and change all of that... No my thoughts didn't change the truth, but for so many years they were stopping me from truly enjoying that truth. The truth of just how many people cared about me.

Loved me...average or not.

Then suddenly I jumped as I heard a familiar voice behind me. Clearing her throat loudly Kate grinned down at me, seeming as confident as ever. Before I could say anything she plopped down beside me and twisted her legs into some sort of pretzel like position. Then handing me a sparkler she dug into her bucket until she pulled out a small box of matches. Striking one, she then wordlessly reached to lite my sparkler before doing the same for her own.

She seemed confident...but very unlike herself, she was yet to say anything. I felt my heart start to beat heavy thuds in my chest as the two of us sat in calm silence; the sparking of the two sticks we held the only sound between us. Despite how I tried to push the old doubts from my mind, I felt fear filling my throat. Not able to stand it another moment I closed my eyes and clinched my jaw shut except for the few words I stammered out.

"I understand... And I won't ever mention it again..."

Inside I felt like a part of me...no all of me...had dried up not unlike the leaves around us. But more than dried my heart felt suddenly charred. Why did I say it? I must seem like a fool... But most of all what if she didn't say anything...? Wouldn't it mean she had rejected me...? The seconds drifted past us slower than I had ever felt them before. Soon the silence was so thick I realized I couldn't breathe...

"First of all..." Kate began in a soft, though rather usual tone. "You didn't mention it at all. Connie read your mind and then she told me." I swallowed to try and moisten my throat, but I still couldn't really breathe. But as if I was about to capture the last sight before I died, I turned to face her as my eyes slowly crept open.

"And second of all, what's with-" but her words trailed off as her eyes filled with sudden concern.

Reaching out to place her hand on my forehead she frowned. "Are you alright, you look white as a sheep!?" I wanted to speak, but I couldn't manage it, so I simply nodded as I tried to give a weak smile. Biting her lip she seemed unconvinced and more than a little flustered. "Reynie we're trying to have the most important conversation of our lives, and you look like you're about to die on me!"

I couldn't argue that I felt like I might me about to die, but all the same I grabbed hopefully to the fact that she said this was important. More than anything I wanted her to go on, so mustering all my strength I spoke as calmly as I could. "I'm ok...really." She frowned as a bit of anger rose in her blue eyes. "Don't lie to me Reynie, no you're not. You thought I was about to turn you down didn't you?"

Amazed by how she read me so easily I surrendered and nodded honestly. Balling her free hand into a tight fist she huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Heck you probably still think I am don't you?" To this I did the only thing I thought to. Gathering all my courage I looked into her eyes sincerely as I let the question I had wondered for so long fall in a whisper.

"Are you...?"

Something in her face seemed thrown off by this so she simply stared at me hard. Again we sat in silence. But this time...this time I was almost sure she looked as afraid as I knew I was. Turning her head to the side away from me, she let her shoulders slump. Something in me fell... Harder and yet softer than before. Doing all I could I braced myself for what I feared she'd say next. I braced myself against those memories of ten years ago in an apple orchard... Those memories of smiles...of laughs... Of all the reasons I loved her.

Because I did love her...more than I feared she'd ever know or understand...

Slowly she reached into her bucket and pulled out a small slip of paper. It was small and seemed new, not yellowed with age...just... I felt the lump in my throat grow as that familiar scent filled the air. Lemons...

"Remember this old trick Reynie..." She said lightly as she held the paper just over the heat of the sparkler in my hand. As if my life depended on it, because I believe it did...I peered into the slowly appearing letters on the page. At first they seemed like nothing more than unintelligible marks, but then gradually letters and words started to appear...

I...love...you...too...

One by one they appeared as if by a miracle. No...it was a miracle... It was...

While my thoughts were still slowly whirling in disbelief I saw her in one motion, a motion that both moved swiftly and slowly... She dropped her sparkler, which snuffed itself out in the wetness of the grass, and reached to hug me from the side. "Stop it." She said. And to me...it felt as if time itself obeyed her.

"Stop beating yourself up... I love you, so there."

I wanted to speak...to say something... But I couldn't even manage a single word. All I felt were the tears that began to stream both silently and uncontrollably down my face. Slowly pulling away from the hug she looked into my eyes with a playful smile. "That is what you were hoping to hear right?"

Gently a small smile began to unfold on my face as a I managed another nod. Reaching to hold my hand tightly inside her own she turned her eyes toward the sky where a stream of fireworks were still erupting. Swinging our joined hands playfully between us she grinned. "I'm glad, if it hadn't been...well I'd be pretty upset myself Reynie."

Above us the sky was filled with color and light...but in all the world I knew that in her eyes I was seeing the best...

The best of both.

**Reviews always make my day! And stick around for the last chapter coming soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mysterious Benedict Society, but Katie is my BFF! **

Chapter 15

**(Reynie's POV)**

I expected to be nervous, and in some ways I knew I was. But inside of me I felt a certain calmness that surpassed everything else. Smoothing any possible wrinkle left in my jacket I grinned deeply. Surpassed everything but the happiness anyway.

Taking another look into the mirror I saw the same brown hair and eyes. But something about my face seemed so very different...I wasn't simply average anymore. No I realized now that I hadn't been in years, or perhaps I had never been. Because I was loved by someone, even by more than one someone. By all of my friends and family. And...

Letting a breath gently go I felt a strange sensation in my chest. As if my heart had slipped deeper inside of myself... It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, simply a new one. Closing my eyes I smiled as a single tear slipped down my face.

How could I be average when Kate Wetherall loved me...?

Opening my eyes slowly I took a final look at the reflection standing in front of me. Then reaching for the small gift wrapped box on my desk, I slipped it gently into my upper jacket pocket.

Today was the start of something completely new and yet...and yet having lived to see it... Now I pleasantly realized how little really had changed between us...

Trials, journeys, adventures...

All that truly mattered was that we would be facing them all together. Slowly twisting open the door knob I smiled with courage. And I knew we would face them...side by side just like we always had... Because at long last I knew...

I knew that I wasn't going to be alone ever again.

**(Kate's POV)**

Mirrors...

Honestly I never paid all that much attention to them throughout my life, and well I wasn't quite sure what I was suppose to see now. But something told me I still needed to do something with this mirror. Squinting harder I looked from one end of my face to the other. With a quick swat I pushed down a stray lock of hair, before I shrugged. I wasn't sure how much it amounted to, but sure enough it was me.

While I was still staring at myself I noticed a sudden figure appear behind me and sling an arm around my neck. "Stop fretting Katie-Cat," Milligan said with a soft grin. "You look gorgeous."

Feeling my face go a little warm I clucked my tongue before I laughed. "It just looks like me, same as always!" Leaning in a little closer Milligan brushed a few locks of hair away before he kissed my forehead. Then standing and stepping back to look at me he smiled. "That, Katie, is my point. But..." his grin turned a little playfully sly. "If you'd like a second opinion, something tells me Reynie might agree with your old man."

With that goofy grin on his face he was starting to look more and more like Constance!

Well I didn't know what to say to that! So with a flustered huff I twisted back around in my chair. After chuckling to himself he walked out the bedroom door as playfully smug as old Connie girl ever dared.

One thing was for sure, I didn't need a mirror to see how red my face was. Drumming my fingertips against my leg restlessly I huffed out a sigh. Walking across my first tightrope was one of the scariest moments I could remember, mostly because I was just a little kid at the time. Truth be told I had plenty of even scarier times after that. But in terms of butterflies not even life and death encounters with Curtain's goons was comparing to what I was feeling now.

Which didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, I mean underneath all of these jitters I was really happy right? After taking a slow deep breath I looked at my reflection again. Fine, I was willing to leave it up to Milligan and Reynie to decide how "gorgeous" I was, but when it came to how brave, well that was something The Great Kate Weather Machine had to settle on herself.

Frowning I gave myself a stern look. It was a wordless command that meant if all those butterflies had to be doing flips inside of me, well they were going to at least do them with style. Once that was settled I gave the mirror one last look. I felt my tense muscles gradually relax as I stared at myself.

"Gorgeous huh...?" I mumbled. Milligan was biased for sure, and I guess Reynie would be too...but...

Realizing how crazy I seemed worrying about it I couldn't help but laugh. Grinning I slapped my knee. "How about we settle for 'not half bad' Katie girl?" My reflection didn't argue, so standing I whistled my way to the doorway and slipped out before I had time to get nervous again.

Making my way to the kitchen I saw Sticky neatly packing our picnic basket while Connienseemed more interested in sneaking a few "samples" when he wasn't looking. "Ah not the apple one Connie girl!" I said cheerfully as I raced over to give her hand a few playful swats. She gave me a cross look before she decided to get the only thing sweeter than pie: kicks at someone else's expense.

"Right," she started as her face shifted to a smirk. "You made the apple one special for Reynie..." Her face then lit up all the more mischievous. "That is, Reynie, your boyfriend." I had to admit, considering I was at arms reach from Sticky and holding one seriously big secret, Constance had guts to try and mess with me. But you know what they say, you can't pick your family.

Carefully packing the pie away in the basket, I smiled without a single hint of awkwardness. "Yep that's right, can't say I know another Reynie!"

Okay and I admit it was easier to keep my cool since I had hope that one day I'd get to return the favor.

"I think that's about everything..." Sticky said slowly as he seemed to be going over some mental inventory. Then beaming a big smile he turned to me with a nod. "Yes, and I even made sure to anticipate what extras we might need." When Sticky found out the news about Reynie and me, well he was seriously surprised (picking up subtle signs about that sorta thing isn't one of his strong points) but all the same he was pretty much thrilled. And he'd taken it upon himself to make sure our first date went picture perfect.

I didn't want to remind him it was just gonna be a simple picnic. I mean after all he did have a gift when it came to arranging things, and for keeping Connie's remarks in check. I smiled as I glanced at the both of them. It was funny how things were turning out, I guess I just didn't see it all coming. I always knew the four of us would be stuck together for life, but just maybe the four of us would really end up stuck together for life.

I just hoped I was right. More than anything that's what I was hoping.

And just when I was starting to wax a little bit serious, when I was off guard, he walked right through the kitchen door. He took a few steps in before I looked up to notice. And all at once that pact I'd made with those stubborn butterflies went up in flames. In a way it felt like I was seeing him for the first time.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." He said as he smiled shyly at me.

Great Kate Weather Machine or not, I had to admit I was scared. I mean shaking in my sneakers level nerves. But as a soft smile slowly rose to my face I realized something... Anytime you feel afraid because you're overcome by something wonderful...well that's okay.

And I was so happy that I knew, scared or not, I was going to be so much more then just okay...

**(Reynie's POV)**

I didn't doubt that she could manage far better than I ever could, but all the same something compelled me to at least stand by. If only for my own sake. I leaned my head back as I watched Kate scurry up the oak tree with all the nimble grace of the squirrels she was startling. "Don't worry, almost got it!" She called down to me as if she could read my mind. Smiling softly I realized she was fully aware that I would never stop worrying about her.

Next to me Constance gave Sticky a playfully dry expression. "That wasn't a very good shot." She said referring to the toss that had lodged our frisbee in a tree branch. Sticky frowned with embarrassment and slight annoyance at Constance. "I realize that..." He rubbed at the side of his temples as he released a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this sort of thing..."

Constance glanced at him sidelong as a subtle look of amusement filled her face. "We can see that George Washington." She said tactlessly. Then her expression dropped slightly as she seemed to be hesitating in thought. "But I'm not good at it either..." She admitted both humbly and kindly.

Sticky tossed a surprised look in her direction. But before he could say anything in response to her unexpected change of heart, Constance coolly walked back toward our picnic blanket and turned her back to us. Looking more than a little confused Sticky peered after her.

I simply smiled to myself as I noticed the look coming to Sticky's face. Adjusting his glasses he gave a tiny grin as a certain dignity returned to his bearing. Smiling deeper I glanced behind us at Constance's somewhat slumping figure. It had taken a lot for her to give Sticky the feeling of healthy pride he was experiencing now. But I was sure that for those you love...you'd do anything.

"Got it!" I heard Kate call from overhead; snapping me back to attention. She grabbed a branch with one hand and after not being able to resist swinging a few times, she seemed to remember that she didn't want to worry me. So wrapping her ankles around the truck she climbed down at a pace that I realized must have been painfully slow for her. When her feet reached the ground with a carefully step instead of her characteristic "thump" I knew something had to be done.

After thanking Kate, Sticky reached for the frisbee and turned on his heels; he seemed bent on investigating Constance's strange behavior. And I had strange behavior of my own to sort out. So ringing my hands slightly I tried to gather my words. Kate arched an eyebrow as she cocked a puzzled grin. "What's up?"

Honestly I couldn't quite believe what I was about to say, but I knew it was the only right thing to do. Giving a weak smile I looked up to meet her blue eyes. "You don't have to be so...so careful. I mean not for my sake."

Her face relaxed into a gentle smile as she simply gazed at me for a few long moments. Then chuckling a little to herself she leaned into the oak tree's trunk. "Well I have to admit I'm glad to hear that." Then slapping me in the shoulder playfully she grinned wider. "But I know you're just worried about me, and frankly I'm worried about you worrying. So let's meet in the middle, I won't be 'so' careful, but I'll at least be a little careful. How about it?"

I simply smiled shyly at her as I felt my heart swell with joy. Was it just a matter of the beautiful day? Or the way the breeze shifted through the blonde strands lingering softly about her face? Somehow I was sure it was all those things and so much more that made this simple moment beyond belief. Any onlookers could never have guessed how truly extraordinary this ordinary moment was. Because at long last...it was ours.

In answer I nodded slowly. She didn't say anything for a few moments as it seemed a thought had just crossed her mind. So turning to face the oak tree behind us, she grabbed a foot hold on one of the low stooping branches. Before I had time to understand what she had in mind she grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her.

"Come on Reynie this one's easy, the branches are pretty low. I mean it's practically a set of stairs!" As I did my best to gather a footing I wasn't sure I could agree with that viewpoint, but at the same time, I realized the height wasn't truly to blame for the butterflies I felt inside myself. I squeezed a little tighter to her hand as we made our way higher up the tree. The pace was just as Kate had said, a little careful. But at the same time she wasn't completely indifferent to my nervousness, and so she led me gently to a grouping of branches that provided a relatively safe place to sit.

She plopped down and let her legs swing freely over the open air. I hesitated for a moment before I slowly let my own legs dangle over the edge. After gathering back my breath from the climb I slowly looked out over the view Kate was already drinking in.

The park was stretching out before us like a beautiful painting of green, red and gold. Autumn was in full bloom and just beyond you could see a few muted tones of Stonetown's grey building. The air was filled with the sounds of birds, and of life in general as it gently passed by. I knew that nothing had really changed, life was moving as it always had, but I was sure I had never truly appreciated it as much as I did today.

"Some view huh?" Kate asked cheerily but with a soft edge.

"Yes..." I whispered gently. I wanted to say more, and I guessed so did she. But we were both so new at this. And yet I wasn't sure what more words could have added to what I knew we both felt drifting in the air between us.

Gathering my courage I reached slowly into my jacket pocket and retrieved the small rectangular gift box. "This is for you..." I said softly as I handed it to her. She hesitated for a few long moments as she peered down at it in her hands. Then smiling again she tugged carefully on the red ribbon until it slipped neatly from the white box. Then lifting the lid we both gazed into the gleam of silver that beamed up at us. I'd already memorized every inch of the pendent, but it felt wonderful to see her reaction to it for the first time.

"Ah Madge!" She said excitedly as she pulled the tiny likeness of a falcon from the box. The profile of the body was a polished silver, and with a single blue gemstone for the eye, well...it looked as elegant as it was noble.

As it was beautiful...

She quickly flipped the cord over her head and held the pendant cupped between her hands. "I love it Reynie!" She beamed as she stared admiringly down at it. Then she looked over at me as if her mind was swirling with more thoughts than she could convey at once. It was one of those moments when I wished more than anything that I could have shared Constance's gifts.

But looking at her lips quiver slightly, I gently saw the words forming behind her ocean blue eyes...

**(Kate's POV)**

I took in a breath, I mean as deep as I could manage. I felt like everything I was feeling, everything that I wanted to say was buzzing around me like bees. And I knew there wasn't anyway that I could manage to rein in and organize all that. But I had to say something! I could tell poor Reynie was just sitting there waiting for me to say something else. I figured a simple thank you would have been good enough but...

But in life and love, good enough wasn't ever good enough for me, and this was both! So doing my best to control those stubborn butterflies, I thought about that old journal entry again. I thought about what I was really feeling, and well I guess I decided to be honest.

"Thanks..." I whispered before I leaned to kiss him softly on the cheek.

When I pulled back I saw that his face was mostly a muddled mix of redness and surprise. But then, I figured I didn't look all that different myself. Neither of us said a thing for what felt like a good minute or two. Honestly the awkward silence was knee deep! And I was starting to wonder if I should have been so bold!

Looking away from him, I started to swing my legs nervously as I fidgeted where I sat. My heart was hammering in my chest and I knew I had lost total control of those pesky bugs! And that's when it happened. Throwing my feet out too far and too fast, I unbelievably lost my balance! And fell backwards out of the tree I might add... Reynie twisted around and caught hold of my foot, but it was too late, I could already tell we both were in for a rude awakening.

I fell, and holding onto my foot for dear life Reynie got pulled down with me. I landed with the most embarrassing thud I've ever heard. And I could feel that one of my shoes was missing. I guessed correctly that Reynie was laying beside me still clinging to it.

I didn't bother sitting up or even opening my eyes. Sure I heard Sticky racing toward us shouting to see if we were alright. But I didn't even bother moaning out a reply. Neither did Reynie. Or at least until we felt those old pin pricks inside our heads and heard Connie sing out a mental chorus of "Kate and Reynie _falling out_ of a tree..." Yeah and you know how the rest of the song goes...

That set us off though, and we both couldn't help but start laughing and sniggering almost uncontrollably. Which sore as we were, wasn't an easy thing to do I can tell you! Finally sitting up, he turned to look over at me. His hair was a ruffled mess, but in between gasps for air, and a few more chuckles, he smiled in that way that only he could.

Sure, not too long ago I would have said it was just good old Reynie's usual grin. But now...now I had to admit it was a look that was starting to melt my heart each time I saw it. And as sappy as that sounded, I was beginning to think that being a little sappy might not be so bad after all...

And well...when I smiled back at him I just had this special feeling... I had a feeling that the fourteen year old me would have been pretty happy about how everything was turning out... And I thought she might just be proud too...

Yeah...even if "The Great Kate Weather Machine" wasn't quite as limber as she used to be.

**FIN**

**Well there you have it! Thanks for reading! ^_^ Reviews always welcome, and please let me know if you'd like a sequel.**


End file.
